A Night With Hermione
by hermionemylove
Summary: Harry spends the night with Hermione.


Harry woke up suddenly. It was dark. He had been dreaming of Hermione. For the last four weeks Harry had been dreaming of Hermione, night after night. He got up quietly, Ron snoring in the bed next to him. Harry left the room and began climbing the stairs to the 3rd floor landing at the burrow. He wasn't so sure this would be a good idea... No, he needed to speak to Hermione. He wasn't even sure what he needed to speak to her about, he just needed to talk. He opened her door quietly, and tiptoed in shutting the door behind him. Hermione was there, asleep breathing quietly. Harry could see the perfect form and size of her breast through her bra. He tapped her shoulder gently. She slowly opened her eyes, and began to panic.  
"Harry! What's wrong? What's going on? Has something happened?"  
"Shh, no, nothings happened, I just needed to talk to someone.", he said.  
Hermione quickly moved over holding up the blankets, and motioned for Harry to lie down.  
"I..." Harry began.  
"Don't be silly, get in, it's cold." Hermione said.  
Harry, trying not to touch Hermione, climbed into her bed.  
"Now what did you want to talk about?" asked Hermione.  
"I - I've been having dreams.. and I keep waking up, unable to sleep."  
"Nightmares? Again?"  
"Not quite.."  
"What do you mean?",Hermione asked, looking curious.  
Harry stared into Hermiones eys for a second, and realised it was like staring into space. He also couldnt stop glancing down at her chest while he was speaking.  
"Hermione... I- I've been having dreams about you."  
"A- About me?", she sounded worried.  
"Yes."  
"B-bad dreams?", she stuttered.  
"No. I think.. I think I love you."  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She put her hands around Harry's head, and kissed him. Harry's response was slow, but began passionately kissing her back, pulling her into him, as he was almost blinded with euphoria. Nothing else existed. She broke off.  
"I've always loved you Harry.", a tear shining from the moonlight.  
"I thought you could never love me. I just had to tell you, because I couldn't live not telling you."  
Hermione took her shirt off, and began pashing Harry again, pulling him into her. Harry broke off immediately, taking his shirt off before continuing. This time he could feel every bit of her chest against his, her budding breasts pushed against his chest. This increased Harry's pleasure tenfold, making him feel every bit of her, pashing her harder and harder, Hermione responding equally.  
"Harry", Hermione said, panting.  
"Hermione?", Harry responded, also breathless.  
"I want to.. lose my virginity. Now. With you..."  
"It's been yours since you walked into that carriage on the Hogwarts express."  
With Hermione attached to his mouth, he removed his boxers, and rolled over, so Hermione was beneath him. Kissing every inch of her from her collar bone, to her nipple, to her hip, Harry then removed her tiny set of underwear. Harry moved up to her lips and began pashing her again, hard. She responded by pulling him closer to her, Harry again feeling her breasts against his chest. He moved a hand up to one, and gripped the whole thing gently, and began softly moving it in circles. Hermione stifled a small moan of pleasure as he continued kissing her. Harry placed his hand between her ribs and her hip, softly grabbing and rubbing. Finally, she broke off. Harry knew it was time, and moved his erect penis up to the tiny slit that was gently twitching. He moved up, until he was just touching her, and then lay back on top of her. Hermione put her mouth next to his ear, and whispered,  
"Slow."  
Harry gently pushed into her, but made no progress. He used his hand, and pushed harder, slowly guiding himself into her. Once the tip was in, he place his hands around her shoulders, and slowly pushed into her. Hermione gasped, as her slit expanded to accompany him, feeling every single bit of him. Hermione was so tight, Harry could of came immediately without knowing. He finally reached a stop at some kind of little barrier. Hermione stopped breathing.  
"Go", she whispered.  
Harry pushed, and the barrier gave way, Hermione moaning, a small tear reappearing in her eye.  
Harry hugged her.  
After about 10 seconds Hermione whispered,  
"Okay"  
Harry slowly moved in and out of her, Hermione unable to breathe.  
After a short while, Hermione began moaning with pleasure, unable to control it. Harry increased the pace, Hermione pulling him back into her. Harry held between her waist, her perfect body beginning to convulse with pleasure, her flat and perfect stomache beginning to expand a deflate rapidl, and uncontrollably. Hermione's inner wall began to squeeze and release Harry as he pushed in and out of her, faster and faster.  
Hermione Gasped.  
"Hermione, I'm going to.."  
"Yes, do it, inside me" Hermione cut him off.  
"But"  
"Please! I need you to."  
Harry didn't want it to end yet. He pulled out of her, and moved off her.  
"Harry?"  
"Let's try it this way", Harry said.  
Hermione moved onto her knees, placing her perfect bum in the air, and her slit position perfectly for him. Harry had a dying urge to stick his 5" into her other opening, but resisted, as he decided that that would have to wait for another time. He grabbed both her sides this time, and again, pushed into her. She moaned again, and sunk her head, as Harry slowly increased the pace.  
"Oh god. Harry! Harry!"  
Hermione began convulsing again, she felt her eyes widen, her stomache rapidly expanding and deflating. Harry was going faster and faster, and she could feel every bit of him moving in and out of her. It was too much, and she submitted to the dying urge to be overcome by waves of pleasure.  
She let out a long moan of pleasure, her body convulsing at impossible speed.  
"Faster!", she managed to let out in a breathless whisper.  
Harry, who had felt her first orgasm didn't need to be told twice. He pushed all the way into her, and faster than before. She began moaning again, clenching him at the speed her body was convulsing. Harry was about to cum.  
"Hermione, I'm g-"  
"Now!" she said,  
"Bu-"  
"Please- just- do-", Hermione couldn't manage another word, as waves of pleasure rendered her unable to think. Harry pushed harder, and harder, Hermione began moaning loudly. Hermione could feel another orgasm building, but struggled to hold it, another orgasm would tire her too much. The pleasure built even further as she struggled to think. Finally, it broke her mind. Hermione was convulsing at amazing speed. Her pussy gripping and releasing Harry so tight and so fast, Harry couldn't hold his release. He shot everybit into her. Hermione sub-consciously felt this, and gave her another immediate orgasm, on top of the second one, doubling the strength. Hermione was shaking, violently. She was enduring incredible euphoria, so strong, she passed out.  
Only five seconds later, she regained consciousness, and collapsed onto the bed. Harry lowered himself next to her, and held her.  
They both fell asleep together, holding hands.


End file.
